


Valentine's Day

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: Hecate plans a Valentine's surprise for Ada.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For ballion on Tumblr who planted the idea and urged me to run with it. Fair warning, this is my first real attempt at anything smutty. I hope you enjoy.

Hecate was fretting.

It was nearly nine o’clock in the evening, and she’d spent the last two hours redecorating her and Ada’s bedroom, in a style anyone who knew her would have declared most uncharacteristic. Pink and red flowers adorned practically every surface. A cream coloured box of chocolates sat on the dressing room table. They were Ada’s favourite and Hecate had ordered them all the way from Switzerland the week before. She adorned the rather plain box with a neatly tied red ribbon, which she’d nicked from the spell science supply cupboard, hoping Mr Rowan-Webb would either not notice or not care. On the mantle of the fireplace stood a tiny copper cauldron that was emitting a pleasant scent of vanilla and honeysuckle. One of Hecate’s own concoctions, inspired by the bubble bath Ada loved so much.

None of it would have been Hecate’s choice. Personally, she loathed Valentine’s Day. She always had, but this wasn’t for her, she reminded herself. It was for Ada. Ada, who loved every holiday – Valentine’s Day included – more than anyone Hecate had ever met. It was Ada who had made a shower of red and pink heart-shaped cards descend on the girls over breakfast, so that every one of them might have a Valentine. Hecate was grateful that while Ada had made her a card as well, instead of it landing on her plate it had been slipped in a folder of signed inventory requests. This way, Hecate might read it (and blush furiously) in private at the tender words of affection, instead of at the dining table for all the school to see. The card was short and sweet, which suited Hecate perfectly. Their relationship was still very new. In fact Hecate still had her old rooms, though she kept them more for appearance sake than anything else. There wasn’t a night in the last two months she’d chosen to sleep there instead of curled up next to Ada. Hecate was both blissfully happy and dreadfully anxious, sure that at any moment Ada would realize she’d made a mistake in loving her and would cast her aside. Ada promised her once that such a moment would not, could not be, but in her heart Hecate couldn’t quite believe it. Not yet.

Hecate cast a critical eye around the room once more. It was too much. It was not enough. It was silly. It was too intense for how new and fragile they were. She couldn’t decide. Part of her wanted to vanish it all before Ada could see how much she’d done, how much she cared, fearing that it might put her off. Part of her worried that it wasn’t enough, that nothing would ever be enough to show Ada how deeply she loved her and that it was hopeless for her to try.

There was one last piece of her surprise that wasn’t finished. Hecate stooped and reached under the bed, drawing out a plain brown box. Lifting the lid, she carefully unwrapped the tissue paper and drew out a dark red nightgown, the colour of a rich Bordeaux. Her face grew warm just thinking about it. It had been a whim. A foolish flight of fancy. She’d thought maybe Ada might like it if she…but that was a vain notion that she couldn’t believe she had entertained long enough to purchase such a thing.

Hecate ran her fingers across the silky material. It certainly did feel nice. And Ada would never laugh at her, surely?

Before she could make up her mind either way Hecate heard the echo of familiar footsteps in the hallway. She shoved the nightgown back in the box and transferred herself to immediately outside of the door.

“Good evening, Hecate.” If Ada was surprised at Hecate appearing out of thin air in front of her she certainly didn’t show it.

“Ada.” Hecate was wound tightly like a coiled spring, her eyes bright with nervous anticipation. “I have a surprise for you. If you would indulge me.”

Ada smiled up at Hecate, trying to disconcert if this was to be a good or a bad surprise. Good probably she decided. “A surprise for me?” she asked, curiously.

Hecate inclined her head towards their door. “Would you close your eyes?”

Ada obliged and Hecate transferred them both to the center of the room. Eyes still firmly shut, Ada felt Hecate’s hands clasping hers.

“All right,” said Hecate shyly. “You may open them.”

Ada blinked her eyes open and gasped in delight when she saw the room. Hecate stood ram-rod straight as Ada, practically skipping, went about admiring Hecate’s handiwork.

“Hecate, I cannot believe you did all of this for me. You, who hates Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, yes, but you don’t,” Hecate pointed out.

Ada opened her mouth to respond, but was distracted when she spotted the chocolate box on the dressing table.

“Are these what I think they are?” she asked, her voice full of awe.

Hecate smiled slightly and she nodded. Ada grinned and wasting no time she untied the ribbon with a flick of her wrist. She popped one chocolate in her mouth and closed her eyes in an expression of pure bliss.

“Heavenly,” she managed after swallowing. “I’d offer you one, but-“

Hecate was already dismissing the notion. They both knew she didn’t care for them. “All yours,” Hecate said warmly, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Ada’s waist.

“Mmmhmm,” sighed Ada, leaning in to the embrace. “Hecate, you are completely marvellous.”

“So, you like it then?” Hecate asked, just to be absolutely sure.

Ada emitted a muffled sort of squeak. “ _Like_ it?!” she exclaimed. “Hecate, it’s wonderful.” Ada’s blue eyes shone as she reached up and cupped Hecate’s cheek, imploring her to look at her. “I’m touched, my dear. Truly, I am.”

Ada stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Hecate’s in a soft kiss. The knot that had been twisting in Hecate’s stomach finally started to unwind. “I’m glad you like it,” Hecate murmured against Ada’s lips.

As lovely as it was to kiss Hecate like this, the woman was quite tall and it had been quite a long day for Ada’s back already. The shorter witch settled for pressing a quick kiss on Hecate’s cheek before stepping back to admire Hecate’s hard work again.

“It’s beautiful,” said Ada as she looked about, one hand still holding Hecate’s arm. There seemed to be fairy lights twinkling about the bed posts, forming a canopy of soft moving lights.

“You didn’t bewitch real fire flies, did you?” Ada asked, inspecting them closer.

“Of course not,” said Hecate, perturbed. Collecting that many of them would have been a nightmare and bewitching them a complete waste of a valuable potions ingredient. “It’s a charm, it should wear off in a few hours.”

Ada frowned at the box on the bed that Hecate hadn’t quite managed to hide in time. “And what’s this?”

Hecate blushed as Ada drew out the nightgown she’d been too embarrassed to put on. “I…I was going to…” Hecate stammered. “I thought I might…wear it. For you. Never mind, it was a foolish idea.”

Ada had a glint in her eye. “You wanted to wear this…for me.” Ada felt a rush of affection for Hecate, so strong it nearly buckled her knees. She knew Hecate desired her, wanted to please her, but to be reminded of it in this way made her heart skip a beat. Ada sat on the edge of the bed, running the silky material through her fingers, considering.

Hecate looked at the floor. “Like I said, it was a fool-“

“Would you?” Ada interrupted gently, holding the nightgown aloft. “I’d like that.”

Hecate’s head snapped up. When she took in Ada’s heated expression she felt herself melt. 

“Very well then.” Furrowing her brow, Hecate raised a hand and smoothed it over her front, magically replacing her usual black frock with the nightgown in a single eloquent motion. For good measure, she twirled her fingers to release her hair from its tight bun and sent it cascading about her shoulders in dark shining waves.

It was an undeniably seductive action, marred only very slightly when Hecate worried her lip with her teeth and anxiously smoothed out her hair.

“It’s not…too much, is it?” Hecate asked. _I’m not too much, am I?_

“My darling,” said Ada, understanding perfectly. “It’s lovely. You, are lovely.”

Hecate smiled a rare, private smile. The kind she reserved only for Ada when they were alone like this. Stepping forward, she reached for her, pulling her up off the bed and into a heated kiss.

Ada groaned as Hecate’s lips slid over hers and her hands skimmed Hecate’s body, bunching the fabric up in her hands and pulling her closer. Hecate’s clever fingers had started working at the buttons of Ada’s blouse, revealing her softness underneath. Ada leaned into the touch as Hecate pushed the shirt from her shoulders and broke their kiss to pepper Ada’s jaw line with tiny, delicate kisses.

“Ada,” Hecate whispered into her lovers’ ear, causing Ada to shutter and a warmth to blossom in her chest. The things this woman could do to her with just one word.

And with her fingers, thought Ada, flushing as Hecate found the hidden tie of Ada’s skirt and deftly undid it, letting it pool on the floor. With a flick, Ada vanished it away entirely.

Hecate smiled and dropped a kiss on Ada’s bare shoulder. “You’re beautiful,” she said quietly.

Ada smiled back, her eyes sparkling. She reached up and ran her fingers down the length of Hecate’s hair, marvelling at it as she always did when Hecate took it down for her. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered back, settling her hand at the nape of Hecate’s neck and pulling her into another kiss.

It was Hecate’s turn to moan this time, and she grasped at Ada’s hips, pressing their bodies flush together. The kiss deepened, almost bruising in its intensity. Hecate’s tongue tentatively ran over Ada’s lower lip, seeking access and Ada obliged. She tasted of chocolate and tea and light. The pair of them stumbled, desperate to be closer together and Hecate thought there could be no place in the world sweeter. Gently, she steered Ada backwards until they bumped into the bed and Ada sat back, pulling Hecate to her.

Hecate dipped her head, kissing a trail from Ada’s neck to her collarbone, to the swell of her breast. Teasingly, achingly slowly she ran her fingers over Ada’s lace covered nipple, smiling to herself as it hardened and strained against the fabric.

“Hecate,” Ada hissed impatiently.

Hecate pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Ada’s other breast, humming as she did so. The sensation sent a wave of pleasure through Ada and she arched her back, pressing firmer against Hecate’s mouth.

Figuring she’d teased enough, Hecate vanished Ada’s bra with a flourish and pressed her mouth to the newly exposed flesh, swirling her tongue around Ada’s nipple. Ada cursed softly and tangled her hand in Hecate’s hair, tugging gently in encouragement.

At once, Hecate’s mouth was gone from Ada’s flesh and Ada gasped at the sudden loss of contact, releasing Hecate’s hair in order to grip the bed for support. She looked down to discover that Hecate had dropped to her knees and was looking up at her through long lashes.

“May I?” asked Hecate, smoothing her hands over Ada’s supply thighs and slipping her fingers beneath the lace edging of Ada’s knickers.

Ada peered down at Hecate’s flushed face. She looked so adoring, so eager, her dark eyes dancing in the low flickering light.

“Please,” whispered Ada back, her voice cracking around the edges.

Hecate smirked, in her element now. They may not have been a couple for terribly long, but Hecate had been a quick study at what made Ada the happiest, delighting in all of the different ways she could please her. She trailed one finger gently over Ada’s center, thrilled to discover how wet Ada was already, how ready for her. With a snap of her fingers, the knickers vanished and Hecate pressed a soft kiss to Ada’s folds.

Ada whimpered and her hips bucked involuntarily, craving more contact. Hecate obliged, flicking her tongue against Ada’s clit, causing her lover to gasp.

“Oh!” Ada’s cry came as a surprise to her, and her eyes squeezed shut. It was almost too much, and yet not quite enough.

Hecate eased off slightly, swiping her tongue in long, even strokes. She brought one hand up to squeeze Ada’s hip, holding her steady and still.

“I’ve got you,” Hecate murmured, before returning to her ministrations. Her fingers joined her tongue, pressing gently at Ada’s entrance.

“Yes,” Ada breathed to the unspoken question. Hecate hummed and slipped two fingers inside, curling them slightly. She began a gentle, relentless pattern of touches as she sucked lightly at Ada’s clit. Ada clung to the edge of the bed, trying to keep herself upright as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, bring her closer and closer. She came suddenly with a cry and Hecate stilled, holding her lover tight and helping her ride out her orgasm with soft touches against over-sensitized flesh.

“Come here, my dear,” Ada insisted, pulling Hecate from her knees. “My wonderful, marvellous Hecate.”

Hecate wiped at her chin with the back of her hand and stood on shaking legs. Ada was almost teary-eyed, as she often was after, and she pulled Hecate into a tender kiss. Hecate ran her hands over Ada’s back in slow, soothing circles as Ada’s breathing evened out.

“I love you,” Hecate murmured, pressing her cheek to Ada’s temple.

“Mmm,” Ada hummed, her hands pulling at Hecate’s hips, pulling her half into her lap. “I love you too.” She pressed kisses to Hecate’s neck, the shell of her ear, as her fingers snaked around Hecate’s hips and caressed her bum.

“You don’t have to,” Hecate protested.

“I know that,” said Ada gently, dropping her hands away. No matter how many times they went over that Hecate was allowed to want pleasure of her own and that Ada loved to give it to her, Hecate remained hesitant to permit it, always thinking herself a burden instead of a joy.

Ada tucked a stray lock of hair behind Hecate’s ear, her eyes sparkling. “But do you want me to?”

Hecate locked eyes with Ada, her own gaze hazy with lust and affection. “Yes, please,” she whispered.

“Come here then,” smiled Ada, shifting back so Hecate might join her on the bed properly.

Hecate climbed carefully onto the bed, straddling Ada’s middle. She blushed faintly, sure that Ada could feel the heat and wetness of her sex when she settled. She’d been so close to coming herself when her head had been between Ada’s legs. There was just something so attractive about the way Ada enjoyed herself, uninhibited and free, it made Hecate ache.

“This,” said Ada, fingering the hem of Hecate’s nightgown. “Is undeniably stunning. But…” Ada balled up a bit of fabric in her fist.

“Yes?” Hecate breathed, trying to remain perfectly still.

“I think it ought to go,” commanded Ada, pulling her down for a kiss.

Hecate nodded, and Ada vanished the gown the instant before her lips met Hecate’s. They collided, ungracefully but with such passionate enthusiasm that Hecate felt her magic spark and tingle where her skin was pressed against Ada’s.

Hecate straightened up and immediately felt too lightheaded, dizzy and disoriented. She fell forward, arms braced on either side of Ada’s head. It was too much, too intense, and for a moment she just tried desperately to find her breath.

Ada’s hands were running down Hecate’s arms. “Are you all right, my love?”

Hecate nodded, but her eyes were screwed shut. Ada recognized her discomfort; she’d seen it many times before. She shifted, coaxing Hecate to lie beside her and wrapping her arms around her.

“I didn’t mean to push,” Ada murmured, stroking Hecate’s hair.

“No! You didn’t,” Hecate insisted, shaking her head. “I just…need a minute.”

Ada nodded and Hecate nestled her head in the crook of Ada’s arm. They cuddled in comfortable silence, while Hecate’s heart slowed from its painfully quick hammering to a slower, even rhythm.

When she’d recovered, from what she wasn’t entirely sure, Hecate arched her back, and turned her head seeking Ada’s face. She kissed her sweetly and took Ada’s hand in her own, pressing it against her breast, urging Ada to continue.

Ada smiled and palmed Hecate’s breast, smoothing the pad of her thumb across her nipple. She moved leisurely, pressing her lips to Hecate’s neck in little kisses and nips and letting the sensations build slowly.

Hecate whimpered as Ada’s hands skimmed lower, raking over her stomach and teasing across her hip. She bit her lower lip to try and stifle the sound, but Ada caught her and kissed her lip free.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Ada reminded her. “If fact, I quite like it when you aren’t.”

Hecate nodded, squirming slightly as Ada’s fingers came closer and closer to touching her where she wanted it most. “Please?” she whispered at last.

“Please, what?” Ada asked, smiling coyly.

Hecate moaned. “Please touch me,” she breathed. “Slowly and…yes just… Yes.”

Ada’s fingers touched her just there, just right, in a firm, deliberate motion that made Hecate grasp at the bedsheets, at Ada, at anything she could reach.

“Yes,” Hecate breathed again. “Please.”

Ada could have drawn it out, she considered it, but ultimately decided to give in. She leaned in, pressing kisses to Hecate’s throat and whispering sweet words of affection and encouragement in her ear. In no time, Hecate was trembling, close, and then for a moment she went exquisitely still before arching off the mattress and crying out. Ada was there when she landed, holding her gently and stroking her hair as she came back down.

Exhausted and spent Hecate buried her head in Ada’s neck. “I love you, Ada Cackle,” she muttered, her eyes already fluttering closed. “So very much.”

Ada smiled, and kissed Hecate’s cheek. “I love you, too, Hecate.” She cast a simple shower spell over the pair of them, and pulled the bedcovers up. Hecate turned in Ada’s arms, snuggling closer.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
